The Teen Tower
Stephanie The Teen Tower is a high tower which made from grey stock. The tower is located in the edge of the city. From a distance, the tower appears mainly grey in colour. However, parts of the tower were entwined with ivy, except the stair, door and windows. The tower was designed by witch. And Ying Yi and witch live in there. City The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside The Teen Tower is located at a big green apple. There are four black wheels under the apple and four white windows on the both sides of the apple. Besides, you can see a black door in the middle of the apple. And standing in front of the door, you can see the top half of the tower. If you walk into the apple, you will see a small yard which planted with many black roses. In addition, there is a high tower stand in the middle of the yard. The tower is grey but it is entwined with ivy. So it also looks like a grass building. There are six small windows on the tower. The stair made from wood is entwined the tower. Besides, the roof is round and it looks like a cap. Inside When you enter the tower, you can see four white walls and faint lights. The hall is divided into two parts. On one side, you can see many black chairs which are arranged as a bus. Before them, you can see a rectangular table. On the other side, you can see three big vats which are full with multi-coloured water and it is boiling. If you want to go to the second floor, you can fly or ran out the hall and up the stairs. Age/History The tower was built over 30 years ago. It is said that its first master is a rich man. Nobody knew who he was. No one has lived there since he died. The witch went to the city with Ying Yi lived in the tower 14 years ago. And then, villagers come to pray to them and ask for guidance for their fate. Purpose The Terre Tree was designed for living. The witch and Ying Yi live in there. The witch used to make some medicine to help or hurt somebody. Villagers come to pray to them and ask for guidance for their fate. The witch will use her magic to help them. People Owners * The witch * Ying Yi Residents * The witch * Ying Yi Users * The witch * Ying YiCategory:Location Page